


after all

by AeternumSol



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: F/M, monaco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternumSol/pseuds/AeternumSol
Summary: Charles Leclerc constantly thinks about you.





	after all

"Y/n, there's something I have to tell you. And I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now.. "

"What is it?"

Charles wakes up and squints at the sunlight through the window of his Monaco apartment. The curtains weren't drawn far enough to cover the sunshine from his face. He decides to sleep in today, week number 2 of his summer break, pulling the covers above his head and turning away from the window, hoping to get some more sleep.  
Hoping to continue his dream. 

But he doesn't. He turns over and gives in to the temptation to check his phone.  
He opens his social media app and views your profile. No updates. 

Charles has known you since you both were in grade school. He would try to impress you by bringing his karting trophy to school but you don't really see the beauty of it. 

"It's just a cup, Charles!" You would comment to him on a cloudy day, placing a small stuffed animal on the trophy while he pushed around a small dye-cast car. 

He would always steal glances at you when you were focused on building something with the Lego blocks. He would shield his eyes into the glass windows of the ballet school to watch you dance. He would look closely at the grandstands of the karting circuit incase you'd show up to his race. He'd always invite you but you never show up. 

Growing up meant growing apart from each other. Charles had to travel and concentrate on his racing. Still, his mind would wander to you when he sees a familiar shade of pink, hear a ballet song, or smell a scent reminiscent of his childhood with you. 

He would throw parties during the winter holidays in Monaco because he knows you always come home and spend holidays with your family. But you never come to his. Still, he found a way to sneak into your family gathering by befriending a distant cousin.

He immediately spots you in a fancy dress, entertaining family members who have come together. Charles works up the courage to approach you for the first time in years. 

"Hey y/n.. Remember me?"  
"Charles! Of course I do!"  
What a relief. 

He spends the rest of the evening within your radius, bringing you dessert or refilling your drink if you asked. By the end of the night, he went home with your number. 

He occasionally sends you a "hey what's up? Wanna hang?" But you would always politely refuse.  
He leaves Monaco for the start of another racing season. 

Today, week 2 of his summer break, he wonders where you are. Is the sunshine caressing your sweet face somewhere? In the shores of Mykonos? In a French cafe?

In the streets of Monte Carlo? 

He runs his hand through his messy hair as he kicks off the sheets, leaving the unmade bed for a quick shower. 

Charles' favorite burger place was just a walking distance from his apartment. There were few people at the restaurant because burgers aren't ideal for brunch. He sits at the outdoor tables, enjoying the influx of tourists in the city. Despite the crowd, the cafe music carries into his ears. "A familiar classic, of course." He thought as he hums along. The image of your days at the ballet studio slowly floods his mind. 

His thoughts dance along to the music, imagining how your graceful dancing would still put him in a trance.  
He pretends to feel your gentle touch on his warm summer skin.  
He thinks of the things he would like to tell you one day, despite not knowing how exactly should he tell you.

After all, you're his wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at aesthetic visual writing? Did it work? Did you feel like you were in the moment? Let me knowww
> 
> Song: Wonderwall - Oasis


End file.
